List of Star Wars planets (H–J)
Had Abbadon Had Abbadon is a world with six moons that is inhabited by humans named after the Jewish demon Abaddon. Had Abbadon was the planned capital of the Galactic Empire and was to appear on-screen. However, during production for Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, the planet was removed, but its forest moon of Endor remained. The capital of the Galactic Empire became known as Coruscant. Halm Halm is an arid desert world with only 1% surface water, famous for its extensive mines. These mines contain rare Adegan crystals, which can be used in the construction of some lightsabers. A Gran mining colony on Halm was raided by the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Hoth, but was rescued by Luke Skywalker. Handooine Handooine is a planet near Jabiim. It was the staging ground for the Grand Army of the Republic before the Battle of Jabiim. Hapes Hapes is the homeworld of the 63 star systems of the Hapes Consortium. It has a matriarchal society, with a Queen Mother ruling. Past Queen Mothers include Ta'a Chume and Teneniel Djo; the current Queen Mother is the Jedi Knight Tenel Ka.Daniel Wallace and Scott Kolins, 'The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons (Star Wars)'' (1998). ISBN 0-345-42068-3Dave Wolverton, The Courtship of Princess Leia (1995). ISBN 0-553-56937-6 Haruun Kal '''Haruun Kal ("Above the Clouds" in the language of its natives) was the homeworld of the famed Jedi Master Mace Windu. The only habitable world in the Al'har system, Haruun Kal appeared to be an oceanic world from space. However, this "ocean" was in fact a sea of toxic gases brought to the surface by volcanic activity, and broken by mountains and plateaus. Only the landmasses which reached into the atmosphere could support life, and thus it was high in these mountains and plateaus where native life evolved. The native human population seems to have evolved from Jedi that were forced to land on the planet several millennia ago. This planet is the setting for the novel Shatterpoint. Hathrox III Hathrox III is an urban planet populated by humans, Weequay, Gran, Twi'leks and Wroonians. Hefi Hefi is a world often considered to be a retreat because of the extensive network of caverns and rocky valleys that encompass the planet. In the novel Darksaber, Bevel Lemelisk recalls how he hid from the Emperor on the retreat world after the destruction of the first Death Star. Helska Helska, also called Helska 4, is the fourth planet in the Helska System. The frozen planet became the base of operations for the Praetorite Vong. Ultimately, it was recaptured by a New Republic task force sent to wipe out the Yuuzhan Vong presence there. Herdessa Herdessa was a Mid Rim world on the Corellian Run. A peaceful planet, many diplomats and others of affluence could remain neutral in debates. During the Great Sith War, the planet was part of the Sith Empire. The First Battle of Herdessa occurred six days after the Battle of Geonosis of the Clone Wars. In the time of the Galactic Civil War, it was controlled by the Herdessan Guild. During a diplomatic mission to Herdessa with Mon Mothma to overthrow the Herdessan Guild, Leia Organa first encountered a mysterious cyborg named Lumiya. Hesperidium Hesperidium is a luxurious resort near Coruscant. Palpatine had a retreat on the world. Furthermore, many New Republic diplomats stay on Hesperidium during their travels to the Coruscant system.Bill Slavicsek, A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, 2nd ed. (1994). ISBN 0-345-38625-6 Hijarna Hijarna is a barren, deserted planet that served as the location of a conference between Talon Karrde and other smugglers to plot against Grand Admiral Thrawn. Himora Himora is a massive planet found in the near Outer Rim. Himora's predominant climate is temperate, and the vast majority of its hospitable surface is covered in rolling plains, savannahs, sparse foliage, and granite rock faces. Himorans, the planet's only sentient species, share an ancient lineage with Bothans, and are similar in appearance, though considerably taller and more slender. Himora has only recently been rediscovered by the Republic after having been forgotten since the chaotic years following the Great Hyperspace War. Himorans are a primitive people, but possess an abnormally high level of Force-sensitivity as a whole, though the Jedi have not yet had the opportunity to formally train any of the more adept. Nevertheless, the Himora have developed their own uses for those with particularly acute Force-sensitivity, treating these individuals with tremendous respect, admiration, and, in some cases, fear. Their Force training is divided into two categories, not unlike the two existing categories in the common galaxy. Those pursuing training in the use of the Light-side are known as Keoh, and those with more deviant ambitions are known as Cynkh. H'nemthe H'nemthe is the homeworld of the H'nemthe race.Barbara Hambly, "Night Lily: The Lover's Tale" in Tales From the Mos Eisley Cantina, ed. Kevin J. Anderson (1995). ISBN 0-553-56468-4 Hok Hok is a planet colonized by the Gran. Honoghr Honoghr is home to the Noghri. A battle in orbit during the early time of the Clone Wars caused planetwide ecological catastrophe when a starship carrying a toxic gas crashed into the planet and exploded. The Empire convinced the native Noghri to work for them in return for restoring their planet, and deliberately hamstrung the relief effort to keep the Noghri subjugated.Timothy Zahn, Heir to the Empire, Book 1 of The Thrawn Trilogy (1992). ISBN 0-553-08574-3Timothy Zahn, Dark Force Rising, Book 2 of The Thrawn Trilogy (1992). ISBN 0-553-08574-3Timothy Zahn, The Last Command, Book 3 of The Thrawn Trilogy (1992). ISBN 0-553-56492-7 During the Thrawn campaign, Grand Admiral Thrawn's bodyguard, a Noghri named Rukh, traveled to Honoghr and encountered a Noghri clan who told him of the Empire's pollution of the planet. Rukh would later avenge the planet and the people when he killed Thrawn during the Battle of Tangrene. Hoth Hoth, seen in Episode V, is the sixth planet of the Hoth system. It is a world covered in snow and ice, with numerous moons, and pelted by meteorites from a nearby asteroid belt. Native creatures include the wampa and the tauntaun.Kevin J. Anderson, Darksaber (1995). ISBN 0-553-57611-9M. Shayne Bell, "Of Possible Futures: The Take of Zuckuss and 4-LOM" in Tales of the Bounty Hunters, ed. Kevin J. Anderson (1996). ISBN 0-553-56816-7George Lucas et al., Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays (1997). ISBN 0-345-40981-7Daniel Keys Moran, "The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett" in Tales of the Bounty Hunters, ed. Kevin J. Anderson (1996). ISBN 0-553-56816-7 The Rebel Alliance relocated to Hoth after their victory in the Battle of Yavin. However, an Imperial probe droid discovered the shield generator on Hoth, before being discovered itself. The Rebels began preparations to leave, but Darth Vader's Death Squadron arrived too soon, and the Rebels were forced into combat to cover their escape. The Empire triumphed in the Battle of Hoth. Hrasskis Hrasskis is the homeworld of the race of the same name. Little is known about the planet. Humbarine Humbarine is a world-city, or ecumenopolis. At the time of the Clone Wars, the entire surface of Humbarine was covered with urban sprawl. Similarly to other known world-cities Coruscant and Denon, Humbarine was an influential planet, in fact a founding member of the Galactic Republic. During the Clone Wars, a Confederacy of Independent Systems fleet led by General Grievous conducted a devastating orbital bombardment of Humbarine, depopulating the planet and melting portions of its crust. Based on the possible ranges of ecumenopolitan populations, this act caused the death of anywhere from a trillion to several quadrillion sentients. Hurcha Hurcha is an extremely cold planet in the Churba system, located near New Cov. Hurikane Hurikane contrary to popular misconception, is not the homeworld of Jedi Master Mace Windu. Stones describes a mission undertaken by Windu as a Padawan to collect crystals from the planet which give his lightsaber its distinctive purple color. Hypori After the Battle of Naboo, the Republic passed strict laws that severely hampered the manufacture and distribution of battle droid armies. Massive corporate entities like the Trade Federation and the Techno Union appeared to comply with the new legislation, shutting down numerous factories within the Republic borders. In truth, they simply moved the bulk of their operations to worlds outside the Republic's jurisdiction, continuing their work in secret. Geonosis was one of the largest of these covert foundries. The nearby world of Hypori was another. A temperate world rich with minerals, Hypori has no intelligent life. The leaders of the Baktoid Armor Workshop sponsored a colonial effort, transporting an entire Geonosian hive to Hypori. Though the tough bedrock and soil proved difficult to assimilate into a true and proper hive-mound, the Geonosian workers nonetheless turned the planet into a massive foundry, churning out battle droids in preparation for the war to come. Jedi Master Daakman Barrek discovered the foundry during an intelligence-gathering mission with his padawan Sha'a Gi. The two reported it to Coruscant, who dispatched an elite Jedi task force, composed of Jedi Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, and K'Kruhk, as well as Padawan Tarr Seirr, complete with clone trooper infantry to destroy the facility. Disguised orbital mines crippled much of the taskforce before it even made planetfall. On the surface, the Separatist military commander, General Grievous, led the battle droid army that destroyed what remained of the taskforce. Only Mundi, Secura, Ti, K'Krukh, and a small squadron of elite ARC troopers (sent by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Muunilist) survived the battle. Hypori was abandoned after the Clone Wars ended. Jabba the Hutt found the planet after the Battle of Yavin. Tyber Zann interceped it and gained control of an old droid factory. He almost destroyed Jabba until Jabba gave him control of two planets, Hypori and Saleucami. Hsskhor Homeworld of the Trandoshans. Scenery is desert plains light by a bright red sun in the day, but is pitch black at night due to the lack of a moon. Iceberg Three Iceberg Three is a ice planet in Calamari system. Ichtor 8 Ichtor 8 is the 8th planet in the Ichtor system of the Elrood Sector, located in the Mid Rim nearly twenty light years from the Galactic Core. Its orbital period is 368 days, with a daily rotation period of 24 hours. Ichtor 8 features six moons and a population of six billion. Its terrain varies, from bamboo forests to grasslands to urban. Some species on the planet include Humans, Twi'leks, Duros, Ithorians and Koboks. Iego Iego is a planet mentioned by young Anakin when he first met Padmé and asks if she is an "angel". According to him, they angels live on the moons of a mysterious planet called Iego. He claimed the deep-space pilots had told him they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. The planet also appears in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode "Mystery of a thousand moons". Iego is featured in Star Wars: The Role-Playing Game as a desert rogue planet floating in the middle of a nebula cloud known as the Extrictarium. It doesn't orbit a star. Instead, it is provided light and warmth by the energies of the nebula and barely supports life. The planet is lit up on all sides by the glow of the nebula and never experiences nightfall. The radiation that bombards it is so intense that most inhabitants of the planet will go blind within a few days if not wearing visual protection. It is surrounded by dozens of rocky moons that all drift along with it. Iego's location, and its existence, is hotly debated among spacers. Those who go looking for it are said to never return, having been killed travelling through the dangerous nebula, while others who come back have incredible stories to tell.Terry Brooks and George Lucas, The Phantom Menace (1999). ISBN 0-345-43411-0 Iktotchon Iktotchon's moon, Iktotch, is home to the Iktotchi. Ilum Ilum is home of the crystals that give lightsabers their color. 1000 years before the battle of Yavin, some of the caves of Ilum were severely damaged and some crystals were destroyed, most of them yellow. That is why there are very few yellow lightsabers in the actual movies. During the Clone Wars, the Separatists launched a covert strike against Ilum with Chameleon droids. Barriss Offee and Luminara Unduli were in one of the caves containing lightsaber crystals at the time, but they soon realized that there were too many attackers. Seeing this in a vision, Jedi Master Yoda requested Padmé Amidala to go to Ilum, but Captain Typho objected. Typho was "persuaded" to go, and together they saved the crystal caves, with Offee and Unduli safe. It was soon destroyed after the Empire came to order by The Great Jedi Purge, also known as Order 66. Induomodo Induomodo is the kouhun homeworld. Its poison jungles and thick swamps were home to vicious creatures and poisonous plants which were used as killing mechanisms by gangsters and other underworld figures. Iridonia Iridonia is home to Iridonians (also called Zabrak) such as Bao-Dur, Sith Lord Darth Maul, and Jedi Master Agen Kolar. Though not actually born on Iridonia, Eeth Koth is a direct descendant from Iridonian ancestors. Though known for its extremely harsh desert climate, the planet also has rainforests, urban cities and frozen mountains filled with life. Ithor Ithor is the homeworld of the Ithorians and filled with rainforests, cities and barren wastelands. It has a mass similar to that of Earth.Kevin J. Anderson, Dark Apprentice, Book 2 of The Jedi Academy Trilogy (1994). ISBN 0-553-29799-6Barbara Hambly, Children of the Jedi (1995). ISBN 0-553-57293-8Dave Wolverton, "The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale" in Tales From the Mos Eisley Cantina, ed. Kevin J. Anderson (1995). ISBN 0-553-56468-4 The planet is located within the lesser plooriod cluster situated in the Mid Rim sector of the galaxy close to the meridian sector border. The planet was renowned for both the variety and pristine nature of its ecology. The Ithorians themselves, nicknamed "Hammerheads" due to their distinctive physiology, developed massive floating cities so that the planet's surface could remain unscathed. After these cities were developed, it became illegal for an Ithorian to set foot on the surface of the planet unless he remained there permanently. Despite the harsh restrictions tied to such an act, many Ithorians heeded the call of "Mother Nature" and moved from the cities to the forests below. The surface of the planet of Ithor formerly played host to numerous plants including Indyup trees, Donar flowers bull-ferns and Baffor trees, which possessed telepathic capabilities and acted as a sort of distributed intellect (i.e. the larger the forest was, the higher the collective intellect). At one point, scientists attempted to bond the telepathic capabilities of the Baffor tree with another and more vicious trees appeared on the planet surface. The result was a new parasitic life named "Spore", but its parasitic hostility forced the Ithorians to lock it away in an asteroid, where it was eventually rediscovered by miners. ("Spore", part of the "Galaxy of Fear" Star Wars book series.) The delicate ecosystem also played host to various other life forms including the manollium bird, the shamarok flitter and the arrak snake. During the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong, Jedi Knight Corran Horn dueled the leader of the Vong forces, Shedao Shai, with the planet Ithor at stake. Corran won and killed Shedao Shai, but his second-in-command, Deign Lian, answering to Warmaster Tsavong Lah, was ordered to unleash a deadly bacteriological agent on the surface of the planet. The bacteria consumed all organic material on the planet at an incredible rate, leaving behind a black sludge and releasing massive amounts of oxygen and heat into the atmosphere. The planet was then burnt into a cinder when a heavily damaged and burning Yuuzhan Vong cruiser crashed into the planet, setting the entire atmosphere on fire due to the increased oxygen. The disaster was blamed on Horn and he became known as "the man who killed Ithor." The destruction of Ithor, a well known planet in the Star Wars Universe, marked, along with the death of Chewbacca, that the New Jedi Order series would see many changes occurring to the galaxy. Ison Ison is a planet that's in a permanent planet-wide storm. It is an ocean planet with big floating cities, similar to Mon Calamari, Kamino, and Manaan. The native Chelin built the floating cities. It is also located near the Ison Trade Corridor, a travel spine that featured the Hoth and Bespin regions on its route. J't'p'tan J't'p'tan is a planet in the Doornik-628 System, in the heart of the Deep Core region of the galaxy.Michael P. Kube-McDowell, Shield of Lies, Book 2 of The Black Fleet Crisis (1996). ISBN 0-553-57277-6Michael P. Kube-McDowell, Tyrant's Test, Book 3 of The Black Fleet Crisis (1996). ISBN 0-553-57275-X J't'p'tan is pronounced JEH-TEH-PEH-TAHN. J't'p'tan is described in detail in Dan Wallace's Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons. Jabiim Jabiim was the site of the Battle of Jabiim which resulted in Confederate Separatist conquest of the planet, during the Clone Wars. After the battle, Anakin Skywalker helped push the Confederacy off the planet. During the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance discovered the planet and some of their members were taken hostage by the remaining Jabiim Rebels while the Galactic Empire launched a full-blown invasion of the planet. Japarran Japarran is a lush, sparsely populated planet located in the Inner-rim. Much of the world is sub-tropical while the poles have a cooler climate. It is renowned for its exotic vegetation; some of its tropical trees are hundreds of meters tall. Ecologists across the galaxy come to Japarran to study the plant life, unpolluted by limited urban development. After Ithor was devastated by the Yuuzhan Vong, the Ithorians relocated to Japarran in search of a new home world. They banned construction on the surface, and began construction on a large floating city that would handle all traffic, while not disturbing the pristine ecosystem. Joralla Joralla is a semi-tropical planet in the Joralla system, subjugated and quarantined by the Galactic Empire. It was the source of Jorallan opals and Jorallan pearls. During the early Galactic Civil War era, its population was ten million. Eventually, though, the planet gained a larger population of 1 billion once the new republic gained control of the planet after the Galactic Civil War. References Planets Planets (H-J)